


Tracys always come together ~Alone but never forgotten~

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Hairspray (2007) RPF, Hairspray Live
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: In the success of Hairspray Live and Nikki Blonsky never been invited to at least make a cameo on it, Maddie Baillio opts to seek the former Tracy Turnblad out of worry. What made Maddie decide to seek her and for what reason? And why they never bothered to ask Nikki to cameo on Hairspray Live to begin with?





	Tracys always come together ~Alone but never forgotten~

**Author's Note:**

> This story came in idea out of boredom when I tried to sleep but can't so this one's more of a "No one knew about this but Maddie herself" kind of thing. Another reason for making this fic is more of a "I miss Nikki Blonsky and she should have been up there where Rebel Wilson is now" kind of deal, and I do have a crush on her take on Tracy Turnblad moreso than any other portrayal (With Ricki Lane and Maddie Baillio's takes on Tracy being a 2nd place tie).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this take, and this is a work of fiction.
> 
> UPDATE: Originally the fic was not set to upload before the day it was going to be auto deleted, but I accidentally pressed "Post without Preview" so now I have to update this whenever I have a chance, so please refrain from commenting on this fic until I fully finish updating it and this notice removed.

After all the fun, after all the celebration, after all that this NBC TV Musical has done for her, Maddie Baillio still can't get her mind off everything that happened tonight when they did Hairspray Live. Sure, she was the recent portrayal of Tracy Turnblad since the '07 one, but she did love every minute of it. Yet one person came to mind when they did the "Welcome to the Sixties" part of the TV musical.

Nikki Blonsky.

In her mind, while she was happy to work with the OG Tracy, Ricki Lake, and the Broadway Tracy, Marissa Janet Winokur, she felt something was missing in the whole sequence. She thought she was getting to work with all 3 Tracys before her, but only got 2. It was like the equivalent of "This is good, but something's missing and I don't know why" kind of thought in her head. She knew something was not right during the sequence- and Nikki's absence was sufficient enough to give Maddie the worry.

During the commercial break, Maddie decided to go talk to Harvey Fierstein, her co-actor, in the hopes she can at least find a good answer.

"Hey Harvey, nice going out there! You did great!"

"Oh thanks Maddie, you did well too. I'm glad we got to do this scene with Ricki and Marissa."

"Yeah about that, I felt like it didn't feel all well."

"Oh. You did well and all, but why did you look down and about the moment I mentioned them?"

"I know you helped make this new version for television and all, but something is missing."

"Oh. You mean..."

"Yes Harvey. I thought we got all the Tracys in that scene, but I felt one is missing."

"Oh, Nikki Blonsky, I presume?"

"Yeah. I think that scene we did when Ricki and Marissa cameo'ed in that sequence felt like this is not what I was thinking about."

"Listen, we did all we could. We tried to search her or try to make contact with her. All I last remember from her was she fell off the face of the earth and no one bothered to know what happened to her, save for a few who are still loyal to her even today. Everyone of us who worked on this one failed to even get in contact with her. The only thing that hints that she was still there was she was working on a salon somewhere in New York, but that's it, from some sources. No one even bothered to ask about it because no one knows what salon was it that Nikki ended up on."

Maddie can't believe what she heard about it. Nikki, reduced to being a salon worker? And not anyone knows which one?

"Is there any way we can do something about this?"

"I'm afraid not sweetie. Even if we did a nationwide search for her it will never be worth the effort."

Darren Criss then came to them and said, "Um guys, I know you two have a secret conversation, but it's time to go back out there. We'll be on in 5 minutes, so we should be heading back for the next scene."

Maddie then said, "Thanks Darren, We'll be out there soon."

As Darren left, Maddie opted to at least do something about why Nikki is MIA for this one, but not before the whole thing ends tonight.

* * *

 A few days later after the event and after the after party that occurred and some other things, Maddie's first thing to do was to find Nikki, but it wasn't going to be easy. So the 1st thing she did was to book a plane for New York since that was where she would be searching her, but the problem was she had no idea where in New York she would actually start her search. The other was to find a away to contact any members of the 2007 movie that might have any connection to her. Amanda Bynes however was not in Maddie's mind to ask for info considering she was still in recovery and in rehabilitation.

After many tries to get in touch with any of the members, she finally got to Zac Efron who was busy with another project. She was hoping she will run to getting in contact with his agent or anyone else in his staff, but her heart skipped a beat when it was Efron himself who picked up the phone.

"Hi, who is this?"

"Um, Zac, this is Maddie Baillio, from Hairspray Live, as in the newest Tracy Turnblad?"

"Oh, I heard of you, I watched the telecast weeks ago on TV, but it's nice to hear from you? Also how did you got my number?"

"Long story, but I can say I was trying to get in contact with your other castmates from the 2007 Hairspray movie, because I was trying to find some info abut her."

"You mean Nikki Blonsky?"

"Yes, her, do you happen to know of her whereabouts?"

"Yeah I haven't had in touch from her after a long time. I've been so busy with many things but she still lingers in my mind so I'm glad you brought her up."

"I'm guessing you miss her?"

"So much. I don't know why but ever since me and Vanessa Hudgens parts ways peacefully because we just grew up, she was on my mind, and ever since I found out on the news that she suddenly did something bad on an airport, I felt worried. I'm guessing you already booked a plane ride going to New York?"

"I did, because I followed the clues that may lead her to us. I'm guessing you're coming with me?"

"I'll let you know, but for now I need your contact details and then we'll see where it takes us."

"Thanks Zac. Hope to hear from you."

"Same here Maddie."

After that they exchanged contact info and now everything was set in place. A few days later, Zac called Maddie back and said that he was ready to go with her to find Nikki. Yet they were not aware of what news might come out in the search for her.

Maddie and Zac both flew out going to New York, and they said that they have to meet up in one airport where they will have the connecting flight there. Since Zac and Maddie were on different flights it just was a good idea for them to share the connecting flight going to New York, so their separate flights met up at the same airport and so Zac and Maddie boarded the flight going to New York from there.

After a few hours they finally made it to New York, but the moment they landed on the airport they already know where to do the search first- Queens.

* * *

Based on what Zac remembered he decided to bring Maddie over to that area's branch of Cold Stone Creamery, where he last remember during the promotions for their movie that Nikki used to work there.

"Hey Maddie, want to go for some ice cream? I know it's a long flight, but we should get something to cool off for."

"Zac, I wish we could but we're trying to find her remember? I wish we can, but we can't waste any time."

"No no no, you don't get it- I remembered during our promotional tours throughout the world that she used to work at Cold Stone in this area. Might as well start at her beginnings. And yeah to get something to go along."

"I'll be honest, even though you play the big man on campus you still have that old Zac in you."

"Thanks Maddie. I haven't been this way for a long time, might as well go like this for the search. It's refreshing to go back to what you used to be before you struck gold."

 

 


End file.
